


The Way You Look Tonight

by Perryels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryels/pseuds/Perryels
Summary: Headcanon where Midorima and Takao are adults and slow dance to The Way You Look Tonight at a fancy year-end party on New Year's Eve.





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Just popping in to post this little thing!
> 
> Hope all is well, I miss you guys ❤

Nobody really pays attention when Midorima pulls Takao a little closer in the corner as they dance slowly to their favorite song (well, Midorima’s favorite. But somewhere along the line, it became Takao’s too). The lights are down low and everyone is occupied with their own partner anyway. 

It’s snowing out – almost a miracle for Tokyo winters since it rarely happened – and the heaters don’t seem to be working as well as they should be. Or maybe it’s just Takao. But the chill tingles his skin and the shivers creep in. 

“What wrong?” Midorima asks, voice concerned. He doesn’t fail to notice the slight trembling of Takao’s hands. 

“Just a bit cold is all. Don’t worry though. I’m fine!” Takao beams at him, putting two fists before him in affirmation. But Midorima takes both of Takao’s hands anyway and rubs them in his’. 

“Better?” Takao gives him a thoughtful look which causes Midorima to frown just slightly. “I suppose not.” 

“It helps!”

“Let’s go somewhere else?”

Takao nods and doesn’t ask where.

They find themselves in a coffee shop, just a few blocks ahead. Takao warms himself with a large cappuccino while Midorima settles for hot chocolate. It’s about two minutes before the clock strikes twelve. People chatter loudly, their excited voices resonate within the shop. When it’s ten seconds before twelve, everybody starts to count down.

Midorima doesn’t participate but instead enjoys his hot beverage. He smiles in delight though when he sees Takao recovered from the chill and is counting down with everyone else.

“6…!”

“5…!”

“4…!”

Takao turns to Midorima, flashing him a grin. 

“…3!” 

“…2!”

The tiny coffee shop erupts with everybody greeting each other. Outside, fireworks crackle and light up the night sky in a plethora of colors.

“Happy New Year, Shin-chan!” 

“Happy New Year, Kazunari.”

Takao scans the room quickly with his talented eyes. Though he doesn’t get to use them on the court anymore, it proved to be useful it these kinds of situations. 

When he thinks that the coast is clear, he leans over to Midorima. Midorima automatically does the same. It’s innate now. 

And they give each other their first kiss of the year.


End file.
